


Wait... are you actually jealous?

by Beowolf



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beowolf/pseuds/Beowolf
Summary: When Kiba gets a package in the mail from the people he stayed with when he and his brother got split up a long while ago, Hige and Tsume are less than happy. In fact they seemed down right ticked off. But over what exactly?
Kudos: 3





	Wait... are you actually jealous?

The afternoon had been pretty quiet. Tsume and Hige wouldn’t be home for a while longer, so Kiba and Toboe had the house to themselves for a bit. In the meantime the two boys decided to use the time to get homework done. And hopefully get Toboe caught up on his upcoming test. 

“Okay, now what do you do here?” Kiba asked, pointing to the second phase of the equation. 

“Uhhhh… pass?” Toboe replied. The older one grinned. 

“Well that would be ideal wouldn’t?” 

“Can I just say I passed?” Toboe pleaded. 

“No your already down to a C in class and you really, really need a decent grade on this test to get bumped back up to a B.” Too bad math was Toboe’s worst subject. Perhaps that was a pattern among artists. 

“Oh come on it’s a C can’t I just wing it and call it good?” 

“That’s what you said last time, and where did it land you?” 

“… At a C?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Okay I can explain.” 

“Enough explaining Toboe, now come on. Focus.” Kiba urged. 

“Alright already! You’re supposed to uh… Um… Uh…” 

Kiba could stare at Toboe, growing more and more unimpressed. 

“Pass?” 

The older one sighed, and let his head fall to his notebooks, a loud bang echoing throughout the room. Toboe sat awkwardly for a moment before reaching over to give a gentle pat on his brother’s head. 

“You okay? That looked like it hurt.” 

“I think we need a break.” Kiba replied, voice muffled. Toboe giggled. 

“You want a root beer float?” He asked. 

“Could you make it an orange?” Kiba said. 

“Sure!” 

For now the boys decided to push the books aside, and Toboe got up to make the floats. Thankfully they got plenty of ice-cream from yesterday’s shopping along with a couple of boxes of soda. Lately everyone in their household had been craving floats, it was a favorite among them and the only sweet thing (or one of the very few) that Tsume actually liked. For a bit, the two hung out in the living room watching a movie, until they heard a knock at the door. Both boys jerked their heads to the sound and sat still for a moment. Toboe turned to Kiba. 

“Is it them?” 

“Can’t be, otherwise they would have texted that they’re coming home early.” If that were the case Kiba would have gotten dinner on early. 

“Then who is it?” 

Kiba peeled himself from the couch and rose from his spot, “Well let’s find out.” He replied. Going over to the front door, he looked through the peep hole. He found no one but noticed something on their front step. Lifting a brow he opened the door, only to see a medium sized box waiting on the cement. A box? Who would they be getting mail from? Already Kiba was suspicious. Leaning over he picked it up then headed back inside. 

“What is it?” Toboe asked, going over to the table. Kiba set down the box. 

“I have no idea.” 

“Well do you recognize the address?” Toboe asked, going over to grab a knife from the block in the kitchen. He handed it to Kiba. Oh. He didn’t think of that. Reading the lines of text, the writing looked kinda messy. But familiar. The last name read ‘Alec.’ Wait a second… was it-? 

Quickly he dragged the knife through the thick tape and opened the box. In it was quite a bit of stuff. A couple of bags of strawberry macaroons, a Tupperware box full of homemade cookies and other goodies, a couple of sketchbooks complete with a pack of colored pencils, (the Prismacolor brand) some sketch pencils, fine liners, charcoal and lastly a few small packs of the winsor and newton markers that Kiba liked so much. Finally, it was all complete with a white envelope at the top. 

“Wow!! Look at all this stuff! Whose it from?” Toboe exclaimed excitedly. 

“I… I don’t know.” Though Kiba had a pretty good guess as to who it was. He took the envelope and opened it. Once unfolding it revealed a letter. 

“Well? Read it! Read it!” Toboe pushed. 

“Okay!” Kiba replied. He cleared his throat and started to read. 

“Dear Kiba… We know it’s been a long while since we’ve last spoken with you, so we hope this isn’t too big of a surprise. Please enjoy all the things we gathered together, never stop drawing! You are very talented! Same goes for Toboe! We hope you and your family are doing well, and that you are planning to go to college. P.S Cole made those cookies herself, so enjoy them. Love, Zali and Cole. Oh wait, one more thing, we found something called, glitter brush pens. We have no idea what they are but figured you and Toboe would like to try them.” 

“No way.” Kiba muttered, mostly to himself. Wow. 

When was the last time he spoke to Zali and Cole? They were the people he stayed with when they got split up. Even if that was a long while ago now, he could still vividly remember his time there with them. Their house was a little run down, but they were good people. They cared for him, as if he were their own. Zali was a little rough around the edges, but he and Kiba got along pretty well. Cole was warm and kind, and helped him to even out a bit, after all he had been through. They made him feel happy. Safe. Loved even, though he would never admit it aloud. They even went as far as to drive him to Cher and Hubb’s place so he could visit Toboe. 

“Wow! They gave you so much stuff!” Toboe exclaimed, already reaching in and placing some of the items on the table. 

“Yeah… they did.” 

“Can I have a cookie?” Toboe asked. 

“Yeah of course, dig in. I can’t eat it all by myself.” Kiba chuckled. The pair did just that, and for the rest of the afternoon they sat going through the contents of the box. Their homework was completely forgotten at this point, but it could wait till later. 

At around eight Tsume and Hige eventually rolled in their old beat up car. When Tsume pulled the key out of the ignition they both wondered if the car would finally die on them. 

“God… I’m so tired.” Hige sighed, taking the opportunity to drape himself over Tsume. The other responded by rolling his eyes and shoving him over. Hige snickered. 

“Be still my beating heart.” He joked. 

“Come on… let’s go in and see what’s on the menu.” Tsume sighed. Honestly he was ready to collapse. They both got out of the car and made their way inside. 

“We’re home…” Hige said as he entered, expecting to see the pair in the kitchen. Well they did- but rather than getting dinner on as they always did they saw Kiba and Toboe sitting at the table, happily coloring with their new tools. 

“Wow look at this one! Its so sparkly!” Toboe said, drawing with the magenta tinted glitter brush pen. 

“Yeah it is. You want to try this one?” 

“Sure! What color is it?” 

“It’s a peach color, there’s a mint green one here too.” 

“Ooooo lemme try!” 

“Ahem.” 

Both boys jumped, with Toboe ducking behind Kiba. 

“Oh. It’s just you… don’t sneak up on us like that!” Toboe said. 

“Have you guys been goofing all day?” Tsume said, not sounding all that pleased. 

“No, no we didn’t- I mean we-“ Toboe tried to defend, but faltered. 

“Right… uh guys. Dinner?” Hige said, gesturing to the stove. Kiba went a little red in the face. 

“Oh. Shit.” He let out a sigh, “Gonna have to come back to this later Toboe.” Kiba said quickly standing up and putting some of the tools back in the box. 

“Aww… okay.” 

“What is all of this?” Hige said, glancing into the box, “Wow. That’s a lot of stuff where did you-“ 

“Were you guys- out shopping?” Tsume said. Oh great, don’t tell him that Kiba and Toboe were out shopping the whole time. Not that, that was bad, I mean even they had to have a day out of fun now and then, but he hoped they at least remained frugal. With the pay checks he and porky received it wasn’t as if they had extra to spend. 

“Oh great how much money did you guys blow at Michael’s?” Hige said, face palming. They supported both their younger brothers when it came to their passions. They really did. But… that also meant never letting them loose in any art store with a hefty amount of cash. It may as well have been letting two children loose in a candy store. Lord knows they would blow it all on art supplies, markers, sketchpads, gel pens and so on. That was the only thing couldn’t trust sensible Kiba on. Oh well, everyone had to have some weakness right? 

“We didn’t go out to Michaels.” Toboe replied, almost sounding a little offended. 

“Oh? Then what’s all this stuff?” Hige gestured to the box of goodies on the table. 

“It came in the mail.” Toboe said. Hige responded by rolling his eyes. 

“Come on guys you can tell us, it happens to everyone, we all go on shopping sprees and then we-“ 

“It did come in the mail. We got a knock on the door and the guy left the box here.” Kiba interrupted. 

“Wait… you did?” Hige questioned. 

“Yes! That’s what we were trying to tell you the whole time!” Toboe yelled, “Geez guys you’re making it sound like it’s a crime to receive mail or something…” 

“Well- whose it from?” Tsume asked, or more like demanded. Kiba stiffened in his seat a little. Why did Tsume care so much who he received it from? I mean it was his box. 

“It’s from, Zali and Cole. The people that I stayed with when we got- well you know.” The teen hesitantly answered. 

The time of their getting spilt up after Granny died was pretty much a forbidden topic. Kiba always thought it was because they were just painful memories for his brothers. Tsume and Hige had been the unlucky pair out of the four of them. They got sent to a group home, and from the conversations that Kiba and Toboe overheard from them, it sounded terrible. Thankfully neither of the younger pair had suffered anything like that. 

Despite that… Kiba couldn’t help but feel it wasn’t so much about pain. Neither of the older pair made any sort of expression. But it wasn’t hard to tell they were ticked off. 

“Uh, guys? Everything okay?” The teen asked. 

“When did you get this?” Tsume said, his tone sharp. 

“I don’t know around- five I guess.” Kiba hesitantly answered. Toboe flashed him a confused look while the older one just shrugged. Honestly he had no idea what had the older two so pissed off. 

“And you said its from Zali and Cole? The people who tri-“ Hige paused to swallow thickly, “Took care of you?” He sounded like he had to force himself to say those words. 

“Yeah. Guys what’s going on its just a box, god,” Kiba muttered, “Look if it’s about dinner then I’ll go get started.” 

“No it’s not-“ Hige started but sighed, “Look I’ll do dinner okay? I’ll do steaks tonight. That okay with you Toboe?” 

“Uh sure. Sorry about dinner.” The other answered, still half hidden behind Kiba. 

“No, no. Don’t worry about it.” 

With that said everyone slowly went to their own devices. Hige started cooking while Kiba had took the horde of stuff and moved it up to his room. Now he was starting to feel a bit guilty, but he had no idea over what. I mean, it was just a gift right? What was there to be so ticked off about? Until they were called down Kiba and Toboe pretty much just camped out in his room, nervously snacking on strawberry macaroons. Or well, Toboe did anyway. 

“What the hell was all that about? They may as well have been interrogating us.” Toboe muttered between bites of the treat.

“I wish I could tell you. I have no clue.” Kiba said. Really, he didn’t. He searched his mind for any potential wrong thing he said during that whole exchange but came up with nothing. 

Safe to say, dinner was pretty awkward that night. Even if the steaks were quite delicious, both sides were quiet. Well, save for Hige trying to make conversation. During that time Kiba glanced over to Tsume who had just remained… silent. The brunette wanted to roll his eyes but restrained himself from doing so. Geez, when Tsume got in a bad mood it lingered for hours, like a miasma or something. Hige would always joke to the younger pair whenever he got like that ‘watch out, ol’ ponytail is in terminator mode right now.’ 

That couldn’t ring any truer this moment

**Author's Note:**

> I love the AU where these guys are brothers. Though instead Kiba is the younger one. I like the contrast of him and Toboe together like fire and ice. Same goes for Tsume and Hige. But in all seriousness I just wanted to see Kiba and Toboe chat and hang out lol. I don't think they interacted a ton during the show. So I thought it'd be cool if Kiba was closer to him rather than Tsume.


End file.
